Debi Derryberry
| years_active = 1979–present | known_for = Voice of Jimmy Neutron, Ryo-Ohki, and Zatch | residence = North Hollywood, Los Angeles, California, U.S. | website = }} Debi Derryberry (born September 27, 1967) is an American voice actress who has provided voices for a number of animated television series, anime and video games. Her voice roles include the title character from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Wednesday in The Addams Family cartoon, and Jackie in Bobby's World. In English language dubs of anime, Derryberry provided the voice of Ryo-Ohki in the Tenchi Muyo series. She received a Best Actress in a Comedy award at the American Anime Awards for her work as Zatch in Zatch Bell!. Biography Derryberry was born in September 27, 1967 at Indio, California. Her first role was as Skeeter in Hey Vern, It's Ernest! along with Jim Varney. Aside from her work as a voice actress, she swam with the killer whale Keiko for the 1993 film, Free Willy and was the stunt double for the young actor in the film. Derryberry has provided the voices of a series of characters, mostly those of young boys and tomboyish girls, with her warm, chipper tones. In addition to voicing her best known role, the title character of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Nickelodeon's television series The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Derryberry has also provided voice-over for Ice Age: The Meltdown, she is the voice of Wednesday Addams in the 1990s animated version of The Addams Family, Weenie and Catrina on Oswald, Taz's little brother Jake on Taz-Mania and Coco Bandicoot in the Crash Bandicoot video game series. She has also done some voice work for comedic English language adaptations of anime titles such as Zatch Bell! in which she plays the titular character, his evil twin Zeno, and Ryo-Ohki, Yugi, and various other characters from several versions of the anime series Tenchi Muyo!. Aside from voice acting, she also played as the voice of Playhouse Disney's mascot, Clay. She was the founder and lead singer for the indie country band Honey Pig, writing and producing most of the songs on their two CDs. Currently, she is focusing on a children's music career with her CDs "What a Way to Play" and "Very Derryberry", having won a number of industry awards. She is an advocate for animals and has hosted at her North Hollywood home a fundraiser for the benefit of orangutans as an endangered species, under the Orang Utan Republik charitable foundation. Filmography Animation Anime Film Feature films Direct-to-video and television films Video games References }} ; Book references * | url=https://books.google.com/books?id=71GuAwAAQBAJ | title = Internet Horror, Science Fiction and Fantasy Television Series, 1998–2013 | first=Vincent | last=Terrace | publisher = McFarland | isbn = 9781476616452 | year=2014 }} External links * * * Category:Living people Category:Actresses from California Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American singers Category:American songwriters Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:People from Indio, California